As an Answer
by Mark Meredith
Summary: Short story about what happens after Thomas Collins and Angel walk off down that alley together. Moreover, what I imagine his apartment looks like as she and him hem. An' haw before their first kiss. Larson owns: in more ways than one: that is because he rules and Larson owned! Hilarity ensues for the audience as both their senses of humor clash and creates a spark of wits.
1. Chapter 1

Larson, Jonathan and D. Approximate Words Counted 300

56 Cottage 2014, Jonathan Larson & G.

Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

Introduction, Angel Never Takes No for an Answer

by

Mark Walter Meredith

Short story about what happens after Thomas Collins and Angel walk off down that alley together and what I imagine his apartment looks like as she and him hem an' haw before their first kiss. Larson owns: in many ways! That is because he rules and Larson owned! Hilarity ensues for the audience as both their senses of humor clash and creates a spark of wits.

This is rated M.: because it's an adult situation.

I like, also, to artistically change every letter with boldface: ita_lic_s: capitals: **un**_der_line: etc.: In addition, this way it all might sound in the mind the way I would read it to you, maybe. Perhaps it makes me merely seem nuts. That's for you to decide.

The End

D, Jonathan Larson _Approximately Words Counted 2,000

56 Cottage _2014, G, Jonathan Larson

Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

Angel Schunard Don't Take No as an Answer

by

Larson, Jonathan & Meredith, Mark Walter

The time and date was; _**Decem**_**b**_**er**_ twenty-fourth: 9:10 P.M.: Eastern Standard Time.

Angel led him past the Eleventh St. lot where a tent city full of homeless in their tents rose up from the grounds of the lot as Angel and Collins walked across the street crosswise**.**Angel turned around: smiling at **Collins**: slowly pulling his hand. Collins stopped a second saying, **my friends: though: why are you doing such to help someone like me: somebody you just met? My friends wait for me. **

**They are waiting: spending Christmas together: Davis**_**,**_** Cohen **_**and**_** I used to live together in this studio loft together. It's Christmas! I have to go!**

Angel said, "Wrong: it's not Christmas: it's Christmas Eve: and Christmas Eve deserves a Christmas dinner don'tya think? I think you asked a question in the same breath you answered your question. **Why am I doing it**, you asked. I've already said it: I am doing it because **Hell, it's Christmas Eve**! You should get more for a Christmas feast than a couple a' knuckle sandwiches. Davis and Cohen can have **Collins** as a present on Christmas morning: let me make you forget about being mugged**."**

Angel led the way with **Collins** trailing after by his arm and gently grasping hand. **Collins** let her drag him along after Angel because this Angel intrigued him**: **and he wanted Angel to pull him along after him toward his apartment. Collins knew he could break out of Angel's light grasp but he loved the gentleness of it and wanted to go to Angel's apartment with Angel! **Collins** knew from Angel's kindness and obvious sincerity that it wasn't a trick of any kind.

It wasn't too **good** to ever be true: Angel was too true to be bad for** Collins. **If Angel meant ill toward **Collins**, Davis, and Cohen: then Angel would have been more blatant about having sex with him. He would make many sex promises about all the explicit things she was going to do to Collins. Angel would take Collins to Angel's apartment and hit him over the head, turn his skin into a **lampshade**: but she wasn't over advertising: nor was Angel smiling evilly so **Collins** didn't have a scary feeling that this was too good to be true. So Angel was no Jeffery Dahmer: obviously.

**Collins** was only afraid **Collins's** friends were going to worry for him but **Collins** wanted to go along for the ride with Angel anyway! **Collins** joked: asking, **what if Cohen and Davis are waiting for me to pitch in for a Christmas feast?**

Meredith-2 'n't Take No for an Answer

Angel quickly answered, "You had no money to get Christmas dinner with."

**Collins** replied, **yeah: I know: just checking to make sure, you're paying attention. **Angel and **Collins** walked past the government recreation center where a homeless woman slept on a small mattress: like usual. Being led by Angel: **Collins** questioned, "Why do you all-of-a-sudden walk some sort of like a woman now that you met me? You've been outfitted in clothes which some sort of are macho: y'know."

Meredith-3 'T Take No for an Answer

Angel stated; **I walk as a woman due to how I am a real woman. Say for an example a homophobe comes up to me and says I'm a male that wishes he were a woman. I make it: **_**rule of thumb**_**: that I say back; **_**I am a real woman.**_** I was born a man. **

**I have the junk of a male but I have put a lot of work to walking like a model and walking in heels: wearing clothes as a woman wears in public **_**too**_**.**** Collins asks why am I dressed macho. Angel says, **_**I dress macho because I am a cross dressing super-heroine: and I am in my secret identity now.**_** It's true: all of it: I'm a cross-dressing crime-fighter: except for the fighting crime part: of course. **

**I do dress up as macho at times so nobody can see I am cross dresser at times. It is better for business when I am drumming for spending money: tho**.: by the time that Angel finished talking: she led **Collins** up the stairs to her building stairwell: and up into inside her apartment before he even knew and realized that he was through her unlocked and opened door**.**She told him to, "Wait in here." as Angel pointed down to the edge of the rug that **Collins** was standing at: Angel pointing an index finger at his Timberlands-style boots**: **Angel had baby-blue polish on Angel's nails that looked like they were scraped partially off with a workman's fine chisel.** Collins **heard that the guy that made up the story for True Romance the movie would have his nails done in the **same fashion** as that only with black polish chiseled as such in early retro 80's punk style which was coming into fashion once again**.**

Angel then said, "I'm going to the next room to get something to show for ya. I want you to see! I'll be back soon**!"**Angel walked through an opened door and shut it closed**.**The room was a study room with a desk and closet in back in a Japanese motif: incense and an incense-holder were on the desk with music sheets Angel was obviously writing. Somebody obviously wanted to concentrate while writing music sheets and **Collins** saw a glimpse of a meditation mat in front of a Ninjutsu blade scabbard holder up against the other wall: and then the door closed: it all part of the Oriental theme that pervaded the rest of the apartment to a lesser extent? There was more to Angel than met the eye: her dreams and hopes: aspirations: her dislikes/likes.

Perhaps Angel practiced the martial arts. **Collins** noticed Angel's legs on the way to this building: thick. Maybe Angel could give a mean kick if somebody bothered Angel**. **Angel probably had good-looking legs: kind of bossy: but **Collins** some sorta liked that from time to time to time from people that were attractive.

**Collins** stared at the wooden door in that **still** silence for a few seconds: then looked around at the room he was from inside the door, _"_You don't have to stand there literally: you can sit** down**. Sit on the bed out in the living room: not the sofa. I can throw out the sheets but not the couch! I'll be out to put hydrogen peroxide on your knee in a second. I'm sorry the furniture is all rearranged in a weird way: I'm trying to (pronounced fung shway) feng shui the apartment so I can think when I write music: will be right out after I'm changed for support group!" _H__**um**__**:**_ Collins had noticed something strange about the king size bed with the living room and the bureaus in strange places but he didn't say anything about it. **Collins** sat on the edge of the big bed: and tested the bounce a couple of times: very cushiony.

Finally, the wait was over for him and Angel came out, **Collins** was astonished!** Collins **thought that she just felt sweaty from be**ing** out all day and forsake a shower for merely a change of clothes because Angel had a guest in her place: but this was a change**. **Angel was wearing a St. Nick coat: high heels: a wide St. Nick belt: and a wig**. **Angel said, "Like it** Collins? **Do you think it's cute **Collins**?"

Meredith-4 'T Take No for an Answer

Meredith-5 'n't Take No for an Answer

**Collins** stared in awe; **I love it. You're going to wear that to group?**

Angel replied, "Of course I'm going to wear this to support group **Collins**! Don't you get it **Collins**? I'm St. Nick with a Christmas surprise! My surprise is that the reason I am dressed as St. Nick is because it's Christmas: don't you get it **Collins**?!?"

**Collins** answered, **of course I get it! I thought for a few seconds that this was for my own enjoyment: and I was going ta' make sure this was all fer me: not for group or giving presents to friends: that's all.**

Angel caressed **Collins's** face and replied, **I **_**am**_ **all for you today hon.-e!**

Angel knelt down: continuing to say, "Now: let's put some Mercurochrome on your leg. Pull your pants leg up so that Nurse Angel could see the whole skin area. Is** Collins' **jeans cuff big and loose enough for that? Good: now let's put some Mercurochrome on this."

Meredith-6 'Schunard Do'

**Collins** said, "What the heck is Mercurochrome?" When Angel entered the room a second ago **Collins** marveled at her: what Angel wore that he didn't notice the three bottles nor the band-aids in Angel's left hand by the necks of the bottles.

Angel answered, **it's iodine: Mercurochrome is the same as iodine: just different name: that's all. This **_**will**_** hurt.**

**Collins** by now had pulled his pant cuff up over his knee and Angel put a drop of Mercurochrome on his leg where it was skinned. **Collins** yelped, **ouch!**

Angel stated the fact, **it isn't as bad as all that is it y'big silly willy?**

**Collins** said, **yeah it is.**

Angel said, **OK: maybe it is****. **Angel then used cotton in her palm to put **on** rubbing alcohol and hydrogen peroxide**. **Angel put a band-aid on and the blood was cleaned by then.

**Collins** looking at Angel's legs for a while by now: said, "You've got nice legs."

Angel said, "Thank you: you should see them in my zebra stripe tights". She got on** Collins's **lap with Angel's arms around **Collins's** neck loosely and looked into** Collins's **brown eyes.

Meredith-7 'N't Take No for an Answer

**Collins** asked seriously, "You aren't wearing any underwear under that St. Nick coat and belt are you?"

Angel: answered, **not until I show you how I look in striped zebra tights: I'm not at least. **Angel put Angel's forefinger on Angel's thick tongue, then put her finger on the side of the bottom of the St. Nick coat, and made the sound effect, **tss!**

_**D**_ecem**ber** twenty fifth_: __**ten**_ P.M.: Eastern Standard Time: **Collins** slides open the studio door. **Collins** happily calls out, **Merry Christchmas: bistchmass-es****!**

Cohen exclaimed, **fourteen hours later **_**where**_** were you?!** Cohen grasped him and hugged **Collins** hard after being gone so long.

He felt pain where his back had hit the alley wall and **Collins'** back drug down the wall: hurting the muscles in his bruised back muscles: he called out_**, ow-wow-**_** wow ow**_**!**_

Cohen asked: concerned, **are you O.K?!**

**Collins** answered, **I've never been better:**

Meredith-8 'N't Take No for an Answer

The End


	2. Chapter 2

G. M. Approximately Words Counted 300

6 Grove _2014, G. M.

_Disposable Copy

3372

'SAD', SHORT INTRODUCTION

by

Mark Walter Meredith

December twenty-fourth eight fifty-five PM Eastern Time Standard Time: from here on in: Alison-Grey-baby sound sad. Why does Aly-Grey-baby sound sad: it is a joke hidden in the play version by Larson: (: John:): Angel Schunard just killed the dog Akita **just** before Mr. Collins chose that phone booth back where Angel set up his drums: you get it already: frickin' hilarious right: Larson (John) was a genius at stuff like that! This story happens after Akita swan dived out of Aly-Grey-baby's window into Gracie Mews: What was happening during the beginning of the rock opera song called, Rent: Larson (John) rules over Larson (John's) characters wherever used throughout the universe:

- - -30- - -

G. M. Approximate Words Counted 2,000

6 Grove _2014, G. M.

Disposable Copy

3372

MID RENT INTERLUDE, ALISON BABY

by

Mark W. Meredith

It was December 24: 8:55: PM: Eastern Standard Time.

**Allison** sat at the edge of the couch: slumped down sadly: sadly enough. Ever since the marriage, **Allison** felt bad, and guilty for the scene _**Benny Grey-Coffin's**_ old friends made at the wedding. **Allison** told _**Coffin**_ during the beginning of the after wedding celebration. That _**Coffin**_ might as well give _**Coffin**__**'**__**s**_ friends the news about how _**Coffin**_ was going to buy.

The building down the street near the corners of Eleventh St. from the old music publishing factory, and also the empty lot next door, and that Roger Davis, Maureen, and **Mark** were going to have to say good-by to their little homeless friends that Maureen, **Cohen**, and Mr. Davis do pictures about or talk to them or whatever they do.

**Allison** watched some sort-of from afar as Mr. Davis looked mad, and stern: looking hard at** Coffin**, and then looking at Coffin strangely out of the corner of Mr. Davis's eyes silently as if _**Coffin**_ was crazy, and they finally got their chance to speak.

Meredith-2 'LUDE, ALISON BABY

**Allison** remembers how Maureen had Maureen's arm around **Cohen's** shoulder because they were standing there together because sometimes Maureen fawned all over **Cohen** because he was so smart about electronics. **Cohen**, and Maureen stood there looking like that old cartoon with the short person, and the tall man, Mutt, and Jeff. That Amazon stood over **Cohen** with one arm touching **Cohen**. **Cohen** said, Maureen does modern art performances about such a disregarding attitude towards the homeless at times: how can you say something like that right in front of us _**Coffin:**_ **what about the ideals you said that you had when the **_**Coffin**_** we thought we knew used to live with us:**

_**Coffin**_ merely replied **one still has the ideal isms one once had of helping poor people like I once was to: but in a different way. I still believe that that the bums have a right to stay on an empty lot that the owner doesn't do anything with while they get back on their feet. One just believes that the owner of the lot could help the bums by telling the bums get off the lot, and get a job. I have to help one's self, and one's family first don't you think?**

Mr. Davis finally got up the anger up to state this point; society will not let them **have** a job! The machine will only allow them rags to survive:

_**Coffin**_ simply replied, **is that my problem: what does that have to do with me: the clothes I wear: now that I am making a more comfortable living probably has just as many atoms as rags: my clothes are just made of rare atoms that cost! My wearing finer molecules on my atomic structure doesn't connect my molecular structure of any of those bums****: ****so why does one blame**_**: **__**Coffin**_** for their misfortunes: all **_**Coffin**_** is doing is telling the police that those bums are trespassers on my on my lot. All I'm doing is moving the molecules in my mouth in such a way that the police can understand the vibrations coming out of **_**Coffin's**_** throat. All **_**Coffin **_**is doing is making vibrating air: **_**Coffin**_** is not to blame for how the Societal Machine is. **

Meredith-3 'TERLUDE, ALISON BABY

**Cohen** said, _**Coffin**__**: **_**you can break down everything you're doing into math, and calculus, and scientific explanations, and it looks like simple logic until nobody could understand it all you want: but nothing can change what you're actually doing: destroying people's lives! **_**Coffin**_** you are causing a number of homeless people to scream out in pain! **_**Coffin**__**:**_** you are stinging people's throats with gas grenades, and people's eyes with mace spray, and you are too bad a person to care:**

_**Coffin**__**: **_then said, "Of course I am a good person because I'm logical: and logic means I am right. Good means the same as right. I have feelings like anybody. There are times I almost pity bums but being a man of great character means taking over, and becoming the leader".

**Cohen** then said, "If one can't accept, and act upon a simple immutable fact that you can't hurt another human being: then you are not logical: it only means that you are not right. It means that you cannot listen to the facts: it means that _**Coffin**_ is too stupid to make an informed decision".

Meredith-4 'RENT INTERLUDE, ALISON BABY

_**Coffin**_ seemed almost to spit out the words like they were poison; **I don't believe that I'm stupid. I will tell you what I think: though: I think you all are ignorant.**

Thomas Collins: being the college student that graduated said, "You don't even know what ignorant means in this case because you're the one being ignorant _in _this case."

_**Coffin**_ retorted, **you all just are not logical enough: you all know what? You all know what: If you're all going to call me stupid when technically I obviously am not the pack up, and leave my wedding. Get up, and do a 180 around: leave my father's back yard if you are going to disagree with me again tonight in my own wedding:**

Maureen said, **it's your father-in-law's back yard**_**: **__**Coffin**__**. **_**If you want to get people dragged off someone's property then maybe the actual owner should have the guts to tell them to get off: **_**Coffin**__**.**_

_**Coffin**_ called back as he walked away to the center of the reception to talk to more important people. **I'm** **trying to help people like me when we all lived together in that loft together: I promised that I would follow our dreams, and buy that building so that we could have a place to practice modern art, write songs, and produce films: there's no money in that: I have to compromise to follow my dreams. I have plans for us! Still: just you wait, see: you'll see: you'll see:** **Allison** had stood at one of the hors d'oeuvre tables next to the wall of the back of Daddy's house that was white: **Grey** turned sideways: pretending that **Allison** wasn't listening to it all: **Grey** suddenly felt very visible to everybody at the reception: even though **Allison** knew nobody was.

**Allison** felt as though the small group of _**Coffin's**_ old guy-friends were giving **Allison** a dirty: long stare but knew that they weren't the kind of people to do that.

Meredith-5 'RENT INTERLUDE, ALISON BABY

Suddenly: **Mark** finally said, **what do you guys say:**_**Coffin**_** says we can stay since we're not going to disagree with him again today anyway. Do we stay:**

Collin's said, **I'm stuffed enough now: what do you guys say: I don't even want to think about food for the rest of the night. I don't want to fill up napkins with food or fill up on food all night when people might be thinking that we're no longer friends of **_**Coffin's**_**, and we're just filling up on food because we're poor people.**

**Cohen** said, **I'm stuffed for today: I could go home.**

Meredith-6 'TERLUDE, ALISON BABY

Mr. Davis said; **I'm stuffed for tonight. I'll go with you.**

Maureen said; **I'm stuffed. Let's go. Everybody here is **_**all-old**_** here anyway. We don't want to think about food right now, and all we can do is live for the moment: so let's leave for right now.**

**Cohen** said, **I'm starting to hate when **_**Coffin **_** is around: (: fuck:): (: that is all shit:): though: if only he could show one act of empathy: one kind act that shows us that **_**Coffin **_** can sympathize with someone in real pain. If only there was some way **_**Coffin **_** could show us that **_**Coffin**_** himself can show us that **_**Coffin **_** has a different life now: but that he still emotionally in contact with us as a real friend.** They all eventually began to walk away from the wedding: and from _**Coffin's**_ life. **Allison** finally came back to the real world from the world of **Allison's** memory.

Did **Allison** come between _**Coffin's**_ friends, and _**Coffin**__**: **_why can't people see when people are trying to help them? Why can't people just be logical, and _**just **_**not** feel it when people that live in comfort get angry, and throw them off their property for no reason or any reason? Why can't** bums **just not allow themselves to get angry or sad when comfortable people get angry with them when **people who are financially comfortable** just get in an angry mood?! Daddy said that.

It would be hard to help who were poor: but how could that be: **Allison** thought. About how **Allison** didn't believe Daddy when **Allison** was 17: so how could **Allison** force **Allison** herself to not! Believe it now that **Allison** was entering the real world: why can't **Allison** be that logical? Now that it's actually happening to **Allison**: is it true: as some religion says that!

Bad people create their own Hell: Are bad things coming back to **Grey:** all of the single frames of the life memories of the picture **Allison** made of **Allison's** life through **Allison's** eyes were fast forwarding through **Allison's** memories of the poor persons **Allison** had hurt in the real world: along with the guilt, the depression, the sadness. Moreover, the anger until it became the crescendo of an insane symphony. Was this irony? It cannot be: **Grey** is a good person: isn't she: the insane opera symphony is still racing upward: higher-and-higher until **Allison** only can do one thing: call the number of the one person **Allison** could admit **Allison** feels guilty** too**: the insane crescendo rises: rises: as **Allison's** fingers fumble at the button-dials!

Of the fancy: old fashioned: golden telephone, and **Allison** quickly brought the receiver over! In addition, up to **Allison's** face. **Allison** quickly dialed across the buttons: the number that would bring **Allison** the voice of the one person who knew the same guilt, depression, and sadness about kicking poor people off of **Allison's** land.

Meredith-7 'RENT INTERLUDE, ALISON BABY

Meredith-8 'RENT INTERLUDE, ALISON BABY

This one voice agreed with **Allison** no matter how wrong they both were in this matter. Was the voice that would keep asking, and talking with **Allison** about, "Why don't poor people realize that we are trying to help them": until they both forgot how wrong they both were in the whole matter. After the other cell phone rang: Allison interrupted the word, **hello:**

**Grey: **immediately called out, _**Coffin**__**:**_** is it you?!**

_**Coffin**_ finally said to her, **Allison** **baby: you sound sad:**

- - -30- - -

_Approximate Words Counted 100

506 Cottage 2014,

_Disposable Copy

608 3372

Larson, Jonathan and G. M. Approximate Word Count 300

6 Grove _2014, Jonathan Larson & G. M.

Disposable Copy

Phone Extension 3372

Introduction: Angel Never Takes No for an Answer

by

Mark Walter Meredith

Short story about what happens after Thomas Collins and Angel walk off down that alley together. Moreover, what I imagine his apartment looks like as she and him hem. An' haw before their first kiss._ Larson owns: in more ways than one: that is because he rules and Larson owned!_ Hilarity ensues for the audience as both their senses of humor clash and creates a spark of wits._ This is rated M.: because it's an adult situation.

The End

G. M, Jonathan Larson _Approximate Word Count 2,000

6 Grove 2014, G. M; Larson, Jonathan

_Disposable Copy

Phone Extension 3372

Angel Schunard Don't Take No as an Answer

by

Larson, Jonathan & Meredith, Mark Walter

The time, and date was: _**Decem**_**b**_**er**_ 24: 9:10. P.M.: Eastern Standard Time:_Angel led him past the Eleventh St. lot! Where a tent city full of homeless in their tents rose up from the grounds of the lot as** Angel, and** Collins walked across the street crosswise**._ ****Angel **turned around: smiling at Collins: slowly pulling his hand._ Collins stopped a second saying, **my friends: though: why are you doing such to help out. Someone like me: somebody you just met: my friends wait for me.****_ ****They are waiting: spending Christmas! Together: Davis, Cohen! Moreover, I used to live together in this studio loft together. **

**_ ****It's Christmas!****_ ****I have to go:**

**_ _ _****Angel **said, **wrong: it's not Christmas: it's Christmas Eve: and Christmas Eve deserves a Christmas dinner. Don'tya think:_I think! You asked a question in the same breath you answered. Your question, **_**why am I doing it**_**, you asked?****_ ****I've already said it: I am doing it because: **_**Hell, it's Christmas Eve:**_**_you should get more for a Christmas feast than a couple a'knuckle sandwiches.****_ ****Davis, and Cohen can have Collins as a present on Christmas morning: let me make you forget about being mugged****. _****Angel **led the way with Collins trailing after by his arm, and gently grasping hand.

_ Collins let her drag. Him along after Angel because by this Angel he was intrigued: and he wanted Angel to pull. Him along after him toward his apartment._ Collins knew! He could break out of Angel's light grasp but he loved the gentleness of it, and wanted to go to** Angel's **apartment with Angel: Collins knew from Angel's kindness, and obvious sincerity that it wasn't a trick of any kind._ It wasn't too **good** to ever be true: Angel was too true to be bad for** Collins.****_ **If** Angel **meant ill toward Collins, Davis, and Cohen: then** Angel **would have been more blatant about having sex with him, and make a _**lot**_ of sex promises about all the explicit things she was going to do to him before she went to her apartment then hit him over the head, and turn his skin into a **lampshade**: but she wasn't over advertising: nor was Angel smiling evilly so Collins didn't have a scary feeling that this was too good to be true.

_ So** Angel **was no Jeffery Dahmer: obviously._ Collins was only afraid Collins's friends would worry for him but Collins wanted to go along for the ride with** Angel **anyway!_ Collins joked: asking: **what if Cohen, and Davis are waiting for one to pitch in for a Christmas feast**:

Meredith-2 'n't Take No for an Answer

_ _ _Angel quickly answered, **you had no money to get Christmas dinner with.**

_ _ _Collins replied, "Yeah: I know:_just checking to make sure you're paying attention.**"_ ****Angel, and** Collins walked past the government recreation center where a homeless woman slept on a small mattress: like usual:_being led by Angel: Collins questioned, Why do you all-of-a-sudden walk some sort of like a woman now that you met me: you've been outfitted in clothes which some sort of are macho: y'know.

Meredith-3 'T Take No for an Answer

_ _ _Angel stated; **I walk as a woman due to how I am. A real woman.****_ ****When a homophobe comes up to me! Moreover, says I'm a male that wishes he were a woman: I make. It: rule of thumb: that. I say back, **_**I am a real woman**_**: I may have been born a man, and have the junk. Of a male but I have put a lot of work to walking like a model. Moreover, walking in heels: wearing clothes as a woman wears in public too****._ ****Collins asks. **_**Why am I dressed macho:**_** Angel says; I dress macho because I am. A cross dressing super-heroine: and I am in my secret identity now:_it's true: all. Of it: I'm a cross-dressing crime-fighter: except. For the fighting crime part: of course:_I do dress up as macho at times so. Nobody can see I am cross dresser at times.****_ ****It is better for business when. I am drumming for spending money: tho'**:_by the time that** Angel **finished talking: she led Collins up. The stairs to her building stairwell: and up into inside her apartment before he even knew! In addition, realized that he was through her unlocked, and opened door**:_**she told him to: ": Wait in here." as.** Angel **pointed down to the edge of the rug that Collins was standing at: Angel pointing an index finger at his Timberlands-style boots: Angel had baby-blue polish on** Angel's **nails that looked like they were scraped partially off with a workman's fine chisel.

**_ ****Collins **heard that the person that made up the story for True Romance the movie would have his nails done in the **same fashion** as that only with black polish chiseled as such in early "retro." 80's punk style which was coming into fashion once again**._ ****Angel **then said: **I'm going to the next room to get something to show for ya.****_ ****I want you to see:_I'll be back soon****: **** Angel **walked through an opened door, and shut. It closed: the room was a study room with a desk, and closet in back. In a Japanese motif: incense, and an incense-holder was on the desk with music sheets** Angel **was obviously writing._ Somebody obviously wanted to concentrate while writing music sheets, and Collins saw a glimpse of a meditation mat in front of a samurai blade scabbard holder up against the other wall: and then the door closed.

_Was it all part of the Oriental theme that pervaded the rest of the! Apartment to a lesser extent:_there was more to** Angel **than met the eye: her dreams, and hopes: aspirations: her dislikes, and likes._ Perhaps** Angel **practiced the martial arts._ Collins noticed Angel's legs on the way to this building: pretty thick._ Maybe** Angel **could give a mean kick if somebody bothered Angel**. **

**_ ****Angel **probably had good-looking legs:_kind of bossy: but Collins some sorta liked that from. Times to time from people were attractive._ Collins stared at the wooden door in that **still** silence for a few seconds: then looked around at. The room he was in:**_**Angel said from inside the door, **you don't have to stand. There literally****: ****you can sit down.****_ ****Sit on the bed out in the living room: not the sofa.****_ ****I can throw out the sheets. However, not the couch: I'll be out to put hydrogen peroxide on your knee in a second: I'm sorry. The furniture is all rearranged in a weird way: I'm trying to (pronounced fung shway) feng shui the! Apartment so I can think when I write music:_will be right out after I'm changed for support group**: _h__**um**__**:**_ Collins had noticed something strange about the king size bed with the living-room, and the bureaus in strange places but he didn't say anything about it.

_ Collins sat on the edge of the big bed: and tested the bounce a couple of times: very cushiony._ Finally the wait was over for him, and** Angel **came out, and Collins was astonished!**_ ****Collins **thought that she just felt sweaty from be**ing** out all day. Moreover, forsake a shower for merely a change of clothes because Angel had a guest in her place: but this was a change**._ ****Angel **was wearing a St. Nick coat: high heels: a wide St. Nick belt: and a wig**. **

**_ ****Angel **said, **like it Collins****: ****do you think it's cute Collins:**_

Meredith-4 'T Take No for an Answer

Meredith-5 'n't Take No for an Answer

**_ _ _**** Collins **stared in awe, **I love it.****_ ****You're going to wear that to group?**

_ _ _Angel replied, **of course I'm going to wear this to support group Collins****:_****don't you get it Collins****:****_I'm St. Nick with a Christmas surprise!****_ ****My surprise is that the reason I am dressed as St. Nick is because it's Christmas: don't you get it Collins****?!**

_ _ _Collins answered, **of course I get it:_I thought for a few seconds that this was for my own enjoyment: and I was going ta make sure this was all fer me: not for group or giving presents to friends: that's all.**

Angel caressed Collins's face, and replied, **I am all 4 u 2-day hon-e**:Angel knelt down: continuing! To say: **now: let's put some Mercurochrome on your leg:_pull your pants leg up so that** **Nurse Angel could see the whole skin area.****_ ****Is Collins****' ****jeans cuff big, and loose enough for that: good: now let's put some Mercurochrome on this.**

Meredith-6 'Schunard Do'

_ _ _Collins said, **what the heck is Mercurochrome**:_when** Angel **entered the room a second ago Collins marveled at her: what** Angel **wore that he didn't notice the three bottles nor the band aids in Angel's left hand by the necks of the bottles.

_ _ _Angel answered, **it's iodine: -Mercurochrome is the same as iodine: just different name: that's all.****_ ****This **_**will**_** hurt.**

_ _ _Collins by now had pulled his pant cuff up over his knee, and** Angel **put a drop of Mercurochrome on his leg where it was skinned._ Collins yelped, **ouch:**_ 

**Angel **stated the fact, **it isn't as bad as all that is it y'big silly willy**:

_ _ _Collins said, **yeah it is.**

**_ _ _****Angel **said, **OK: maybe it is****._ ****Angel **then used cotton in her palm to put **on** rubbing alcohol, and hydrogen peroxide**._ ****Angel **put a band aid on, and the blood was cleaned by then.

_ _ _Collins looking at Angel's legs for a while by now: said, **you have nice legs.**

**_ _ _****Angel **said, **thank you: you should see them in my zebra stripe tights**: she got on** Collins's **lap with** Angel's **arms around Collins's neck loosely, and looked into** Collins's **brown eyes.

Meredith-7 'N't Take No for an Answer

_ _ _Collins asked seriously: **you aren't wearing any underwear under that St. Nick coat, and belt are you?**

_ _ _**Angel**: answered, **not until I show you how I look in striped zebra tights: I'm not at least:** Angel put Angel's fore-finger on Angel's thick tongue, and then put her finger on the side of the bottom of the St. Nick coat, and made the sound effect, "Tss!"

_ _ __**Decem**_**b**_**er**_ twenty-fifth: _**ten **_P.M.: Eastern Standard Time: Collins slides open the studio door._ Collins happily calls out, **Merry Christchmas: bistchmass-es****:**_ 

Cohen exclaimed, **fourteen hours later **_**where**_** were you:** Cohen grasped him, and hugged Collins hard after being gone so long.

_ _ _He felt pain where his back had hit the alley wall, and Collins' back drug down the wall: hurting the muscles in his bruised back muscles: he called out_**, ow-wow-**_** wow ow**_**:**_

_ _ _ Cohen asked: concerned: ": Are you O.K:_ "_

_ _ _Collins answered: **I've never been better:**_ _

Meredith-8 'N't Take No for an Answer

The End


	3. Chapter 3

Approximate Word Cnt. 600

_2014,

Disposable Copy

Hallowe'en': Short Intro

by

Mark Walter Meredith

I've written a FanFiction novel adaptation of Rent the Movie, I have sold my guitar just like Tony Rapp in Rent so I can get bound 21 copies of Rent the novel for my FanFiction-friends. Hey guys (!), I found the perfect place to put the missing scene called Hallowe'en' in Rent the movie. I want to write a FanFiction book of what the movie is about, show what the bohemians are thinking during Rent! I'm not sure I want putting it on the Net though.

In the play Adam sings Hallowe'en' before the church. I always have wanted to write that scene, showing blow by blow what Adam thought during that scene, plus showing where the beginning, end work into the scenes in the theatre version. If you put the scene right before the funeral the deleted scene looks as though Adam goes from walking in the graveyard to teleporting into the funeral, so I put him walking in the graveyard after the church, not before. When I first got the movie Rent on DVD, I made mix DVDs with subtitles automatically on without setting subtitles every time: one mix with most deleted scenes edited back in.

One part I don't like though is the point where Rapp runs to meet Diggs at a bar, there's a long talk where Rapp is told that Dawson loves only Rapp. I can see the true reason they took it out, it's too long. I just have the part there when Rapp is running right after Rapp is looking for Dawson. That is how I make part of the deleted scene look as though Rapp's running to look for Dawson.

I find that if you edit in the excerpted scenes from the deleted scenes part of the disk, the movie is as dramatic, emotionally draining as the rock opera. I made a disk mash up of the song scenes, too: I have also a DVD of all the best scenes, et cetera: an assignment for English class: been updated April 6 2014: this story's Tom CollAngel Schunard. Is a relationship that is Rappx Dawson in: "Here".

Put me on your list of favorites if you like my writing, eh?

I like, also, to artistically change every letter with boldface: ita_lic_s: capitals: **un**_der_line: etc.: In addition, this way it all might sound in the mind the way I would read it to you, maybe. Perhaps it makes me merely seem nuts. That's for you to decide.

The End

_Apprx. Word Cnt. 1,100

_2014,

_Disposable Copy

Hallowe'en'

by

M. W. M.

After the funeral reception Mark Cohen walked slowly out of the front steeple of the church through the crosses that were tombstones to where the park adjoined the graveyard. It wasn't very far to the payphone that stood there sticking out of a concrete block. Mark picked up, put a few quarters into the slot. It was time to sell out: Mark looked one more time at the Alphabet City bohemians standing in front of the steeple hugging one another one-at-a-time, giving their condolences to Thomas Collins.

Mark thought Angel Dumott Schunard's death would bust the family asunder in shards, definitely. Mimi will have to say good by to Roger: since Angel has died Mimi has no connection to the friends, Mimi will have no place else to go, Benjamin Coffin, the third is a poor substitute for the love she has for Roger. Benji Coffin has found Benji Coffin's own life now, has only a business relationship for now with our family. Roger has been destroyed by Angel's death.

Maybe it was time to stop being a bohemian, stop pursuing art, start letting a real job crush your spirit. Mark started to walk along the incline of the hill as Collins, Roger; Gordon, Paul, Joanne Jefferson, Maureen Johnson carried the coffin up to the first row of gravestones. Collins, Roger, Gordon, Paul said they wanted to do it themselves since they had Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome, that they were taking prescription steroids in pill form as people with AIDS do to keep them healthy for as long as possible. They also had said that Mark was too delicate, to help.

They said that because they had AIDS that carrying the coffin was personal. Roger kept saying over, over to Mark, "You just don't know." What did, "You just don't know", mean? Mark is on the sidelines on the outside, once again.

It's sad, but true. Jo has always been athletic, a dancer, Maureen works out at Gold's Gym, so they decided to help as if Jo, Maureen wanted something proven. They both said Mark didn't understand because he was not homosexual like Angel, too. Mark walked slowly as leaves seemed to be drifting slowly all around Mark to the grassy hill.

He held the .22-millimeter cam. in Mark's right hand. Mark said then: ": How _did_ we _**get**_ here? **How** the Hell": Mark received a glimpse of inspiration, taking up the .22 mm. Mark then smoothly, slowly swung the film camera to the right. He talked out loud unconsciously, only half paying attention to Mark's self: ": Pan left; close in on the steeple of the church: How **did** we get here? How the Hell": Mark realized what it was, that happy day that brought the bohemians together.

Is what brought the family together for the first time, that one day that now felt like a curse. Mark spoke that one word with disgust, **Christmas: Christmas Eve last year: **Mark pictured that him, Roger were in that candle lighted studio on that night but why did this very memory make (Mark) him feel that frozen evening was so burning hot on Mark's supposed skin on that night? Why in this memory that haunted him, did Mark feel as if his hide were giving Mark burning hot flashes!? That memory, that day, felt as if it was cursed upon Mark, that Mark didn't want to ever meet another friend for long as Mark lived.

He began walking once more, began to talk out loud to Mark's self once again, "How can a night so frozen feel so scorching hot? How can a morning **this** mild feel so wrong"? It was a beautiful day, the day was beautiful, the morning had the traits of a beautiful morning but to him: Mark couldn't make Mark himself feel the beautiful day. Mark began to think out loud to himself again, "Why are years lying on the **cutting** room floor of memory, when single frames from one magic night forever flicker in close up, on the 3 D Imax of my mind"? Mark stopped for a sec. to weigh, feel the weight of Mark's right hand, as if to weigh the metaphor he had said to see if the non-existent words held any weight to him.

Angel's death itself had made the words feel as false, plastic, hollow_:_ as the intangible weight of the empty air in Mark's hand. Mark said to Mark's self, "That's poetic. That's pathetic." Mark started walking once more. Mark unconsciously thought to himself aloud, "Why did Mimi knock on Roger's door, Collins choose that phone booth back where Angel set up his drums? Why did Maureen's equipment break down? Why am I the witness:' when the lights go down, will it mean that it's the end?! '**I**'m alone": Mark had been looking down at the film camera unconsciously, operating it but when he'd said that last question, talking to himself; Mark realized that when the movie ended that the lights would go down on the stage, the blinding audience lights would blink on.

The audience light would cut on to reveal Mark surrounded by empty chairs. Mark began to slowly look up from the .22 mm. cam. with sudden realization.

Mark would be alone. Mark ambled the rest of the way to the group of others as if it were the end of the world. Collins put one rose on the lid of that coffin; the family began to walk up the incline of that hill t'wards the family's end.

The End


	4. Chapter 4

Approximate Word Cnt. 600

_2014,

Disposable Copy

Hallowe'en': Short Intro

by

Mark Walter Meredith

I've written a FanFiction novel adaptation of Rent the Movie, I have sold my guitar just like Tony Rapp in Rent so I can get bound 21 copies of Rent the novel for my FanFiction-friends. Hey guys (!), I found the perfect place to put the missing scene called Hallowe'en' in Rent the movie. I want to write a FanFiction book of what the movie is about, show what the bohemians are thinking during Rent! I'm not sure I want putting it on the Net though.

In the play Adam sings Hallowe'en' before the church. I always have wanted to write that scene, showing blow by blow what Adam thought during that scene, plus showing where the beginning, end work into the scenes in the theatre version. If you put the scene right before the funeral the deleted scene looks as though Adam goes from walking in the graveyard to teleporting into the funeral, so I put him walking in the graveyard after the church, not before. When I first got the movie Rent on DVD, I made mix DVDs with subtitles automatically on without setting subtitles every time: one mix with most deleted scenes edited back in.

One part I don't like though is the point where Rapp runs to meet Diggs at a bar, there's a long talk where Rapp is told that Dawson loves only Rapp. I can see the true reason they took it out, it's too long. I just have the part there when Rapp is running right after Rapp is looking for Dawson. That is how I make part of the deleted scene look as though Rapp's running to look for Dawson.

I find that if you edit in the excerpted scenes from the deleted scenes part of the disk, the movie is as dramatic, emotionally draining as the rock opera. I made a disk mash up of the song scenes, too: I have also a DVD of all the best scenes, et cetera: an assignment for English class: been updated April 8 2014: this story's Tom CollAngel Schunard. Is a relationship that is Rappx Dawson in: "Here".

Put me on your list of favorites if you like my writing, eh?

I like, also, to artistically change every letter with boldface: ita_lic_s: capitals: **un**_der_line: etc.: In addition, this way it all might sound in the mind the way I would read it to you, maybe. Perhaps it makes me merely seem nuts. That's for you to decide.

The End

_Apprx. Word Cnt. 1,100

_2014,

_Disposable Copy

Hallowe'en'

by

M. W. M.

After the funeral reception Mark Cohen walked slowly out of the front steeple of the church through the crosses that were tombstones to where the park adjoined the graveyard. It wasn't very far to the payphone that stood there sticking out of a concrete block. Mark picked up, put a few quarters into the slot. It was time to sell out: Mark looked one more time at the Alphabet City bohemians standing in front of the steeple hugging one another one-at-a-time, giving their condolences to Thomas Collins.

Mark thought Angel Dumott Schunard's death would bust the family asunder in shards, definitely. Mimi will have to say good by to Roger: since Angel has died Mimi has no connection to the friends, Mimi will have no place else to go, Benjamin Coffin, the third is a poor substitute for the love she has for Roger. Benji Coffin has found Benji Coffin's own life now, has only a business relationship for now with our family. Roger has been destroyed by Angel's death.

Maybe it was time to stop being a bohemian, stop pursuing art, start letting a real job crush your spirit. Mark started to walk along the incline of the hill as Collins, Roger; Gordon, Paul, Joanne Jefferson, Maureen Johnson carried the coffin up to the first row of gravestones. Collins, Roger, Gordon, Paul said they wanted to do it themselves since they had Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome, that they were taking prescription steroids in pill form as people with AIDS do to keep them healthy for as long as possible. They also had said that Mark was too delicate, to help.

They said that because they had AIDS that carrying the coffin was personal. Roger kept saying over, over to Mark, "You just don't know." What did, "You just don't know", mean? Mark is on the sidelines on the outside, once again.

It's sad, but true. Jo has always been athletic, a dancer, Maureen works out at Gold's Gym, so they decided to help as if Jo, Maureen wanted something proven. They both said Mark didn't understand because he was not homosexual like Angel, too. Mark walked slowly as leaves seemed to be drifting slowly all around Mark to the grassy hill.

He held the .22-millimeter cam. in Mark's right hand. Mark said then: ": How _did_ we _**get**_ here? **How** the Hell": Mark received a glimpse of inspiration, taking up the .22 mm. Mark then smoothly, slowly swung the film camera to the right. He talked out loud unconsciously, only half paying attention to Mark's self: ": Pan left; close in on the steeple of the church: How **did** we get here? How the Hell": Mark realized what it was, that happy day that brought the bohemians together.

Is what brought the family together for the first time, that one day that now felt like a curse. Mark spoke that one word with disgust, **Christmas: Christmas Eve last year: **Mark pictured that him, Roger were in that candle lighted studio on that night but why did this very memory make (Mark) him feel that frozen evening was so burning hot on Mark's supposed skin on that night? Why in this memory that haunted him, did Mark feel as if his hide were giving Mark burning hot flashes!? That memory, that day, felt as if it was cursed upon Mark, that Mark didn't want to ever meet another friend for long as Mark lived.

He began walking once more, began to talk out loud to Mark's self once again, "How can a night so frozen feel so scorching hot? How can a morning **this** mild feel so wrong"? It was a beautiful day, the day was beautiful, the morning had the traits of a beautiful morning but to him: Mark couldn't make Mark himself feel the beautiful day. Mark began to think out loud to himself again, "Why are years lying on the **cutting** room floor of memory, when single frames from one magic night forever flicker in close up, on the 3 D Imax of my mind"? Mark stopped for a sec. to weigh, feel the weight of Mark's right hand, as if to weigh the metaphor he had said to see if the non-existent words held any weight to him.

Angel's death itself had made the words feel as false, plastic, hollow_:_ as the intangible weight of the empty air in Mark's hand. Mark said to Mark's self, "That's poetic. That's pathetic." Mark started walking once more. Mark unconsciously thought to himself aloud, "Why did Mimi knock on Roger's door, Collins choose that phone booth back where Angel set up his drums? Why did Maureen's equipment break down? Why am I the witness:' when the lights go down, will it mean that it's the end?! '**I**'m alone": Mark had been looking down at the film camera unconsciously, operating it but when he'd said that last question, talking to himself; Mark realized that when the movie ended that the lights would go down on the stage, the blinding audience lights would blink on.

The audience light would cut on to reveal Mark surrounded by empty chairs. Mark began to slowly look up from the .22 mm. cam. with sudden realization.

Mark would be alone. Mark ambled the rest of the way to the group of others as if it were the end of the world. Collins put one rose on the lid of that coffin; the family began to walk up the incline of that hill t'wards the family's end.

The End


End file.
